Morning Training
by Radders
Summary: What will morning training be like for Sasuke and Naruto years later?SasuNaru OneShot


**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Naruto. Sasuke Does.**

Heres just a random oneshot for your delight.

* * *

Dawn broke, shedding its first rays into the bedroom of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto . All that could be heard was the gentle breathing of two people sleeping contentedly. 

They were currently curled up into each other, Sasuke with his arm protectively around Narutos waist and Narutos face buried into Sasuke's chest.

Coal black eyes suddenly snapped open as he felt three chakra signatures coming his way, but still at a distance. Scowling he reluctantly detached himself from Narutos arms and crept out of bed towards the closet to begin getting dressed.

Meanwhile at the entrance to the Uchiha mansion. Three young genin were plotting on how best to sneak up on their 'unsuspecting' sensei. There sensei being none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, after months of persuasion from the Hokage, Sasuke had finally given in into excepting a genin team to train, but after being round him for too long they'd stopped fearing his heart-stopping glares and started getting along with him.

The team consisted of Neji's new Hyuuga brat Haruki, a very distant relative of Kakashi who still sported silver hair and slightly perverted habits called Ichiro and a girl cousin of Ino called Ito who still held the same infatuation for the Uchiha as her relative did.

There aim was to get a picture their sensei sleeping, so they could sell it to his horde of fan-girls as some extra cash. Well that's what Ito had said anyway….you could never trust her when it came to the subject of the brooding Uchiha.

All three were being as silent as possible. They had already decided the course of action was to use no chakra, so it couldn't be detected and they had suppressed their chakra as best as possible. They silently opened the unlocked front door, and snuck into the hallway. So far so good. Ichiro led the way, having been here before once with Kakashi when he first came to the village.

They silently made their way up the long staircase straight ahead of them, which sported a few scrolls and weapons on the steps. And strangely enough a pair of Hokage robes.

Once at the top they found themselves facing a corridor and a number of closed doors.

Ichiro signalled to Haruki that the door at the end was the one they wanted.

The Hyuuga silently began to tip-toe forward, camera clutched in his hands. Ichiro and Ito waited with baited breathe, hearts racing.

Just as he was about to reach forward and grasp the door, its suddenly swung open revealing a fully dressed, pissed Sasuke. He quickly shut it behind him only giving the genins a chance to glimpse a darkened room and double bed with tangled sheets.

"What are you three doing in my house?" Asked Sasuke, in a scarily pleasant voice.

The three Genins fidgeted, shamefully looking at the floor not wanting to meet the gaze of their angry sensei.

"Training." Muttered Ichiro, having the Hatake families natural ability to make excuses, believable or not.

"Traning? So what training involves you three coming into my house, trying to sneak into my bedroom…with a camera?" Sasuke was beginning to get impatient, his voice steadily rising.

"Uuumm stealth training, it's err a very important skill of a shinobi, you know-sneaking up on the enemy without being detected and you, urm told us to practice?" Said a nervous Ito hopefully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated cry, "Practice yes! But not on me!"

He was about to launch into a lecture about respect for their peers, when the bedroom door slid open behind him revealing Naruto clad only in black boxers.

"Sasuke!" He whined, "Stop yelling and come back to bed. You know I was up late last night signing mission reports." The still half asleep blonde whined, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and attempting to drag him back into the bedroom.

The three genins gasped and stood poker straight. "Hokage-sama!" They all exclaimed, falling into deep bows.

"Huh?" The sleepy blonde finally registered that him and Sasuke weren't the only ones in the house.

"Dobe." growled Sasuke threateningly.

"Oh! You must be Sasuke's genin team! Nice to finally meet you all!"

All he received was stares from the three youngsters. What was the famous Hokage…doing in their Sensei's bedroom and hugging him half-naked!

"Umm Sasuke…do they speak?"

"Moron, just get dressed, they're in shock from finding the Rokudaime half-naked"

Naruto quickly let go of Sasuke, a blush rising on his face with a nervous laugh.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes again, shoving Naruto into the bedroom. Addressing his Genin team, he said "Well seen as you are here, lets have some breakfast then go training."

He grabbed their collars and dragged the still shocked kids down the stairs into the kitchen.

Once he had them seated around the table, Naruto decided to make his appearance again, dressed in a standard ANBU uniform.

He seated himself by Ito and peered at her curiously. "Sooo…your Ino's cousin huh? Not another one of Sasuke's fan girls I hope?"

She gulped and didn't reply. The most powerful ninja in Fire country was talking to her!

"Hmm..well he's mine anyway" he stated will sticking his tongue out childishly and snaking a hand over to nip Sasuke's butt.

Sasukes face was priceless. He left eyebrow twitched and he whacked a frying pan off Narutos head.

"Sensei!" exclaimed a shocked Haruki, "How can you be so disrespectful towards the Rokudaime!"

"Hn. This dobe? Easy."

"But he could kick you ass anyday!"

This received a roar of laughter from Naruto and another priceless expression from Sasuke.

"See? E-even they t-think I can kick your ass!" Naruto said while choking back laughter.

"Well we'll see about that dobe. You want another repeat of the thrashing I gave you just last week?"

"Hey! You cheated! Kissing someone is not a form of attack!" yelled the blonde-haired Hokage defensively.

This received sniggers from two of the genin and a shocked gasp from Ito.

Naruto suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"How about I join you four for traning today? Then me and Sasuke can show you how a high level ninja battle works? And I can kick his ass of course at the same time"

The three genins turned towards their sensei, eyes wide with hope.

"Please sensei, that would be really great!" they chorused.

"Well that's settled then!" Naruto said while getting up, not even waiting for Sasuke to answer. He grabbed his red Hokage hat and donned his famous flame jacket that also belonged to his father the Yondaime.

"You should get your own team baka, if I recall Satutobi was Hokage when he was training Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru." Sasuke stated coming to stand beside Naruto while he slipped on his sandals.

"Yeah look where that got them, one a pervert, one a drunk gambler and the other a power crazy maniac hell bent on kidnapping you and who I had the pleasure of ripping from limb to limb." chirped Naruto.

Sasukes eyes softened "Yeah, I don't thank you enough for that." He pulled on Naruto's jacket and pulled him close murmuring, "But I know a way I can". He placed his lips against Naruto's and sighed when he felt Naruto respond and run his tongue gently over his own lips asking for access.

They were quickly cut off however when they heard Ito gasp from the doorway, sporting a fresh nose bleed and the furious scribbling of a pencil as Ichiro made notes, which he'd no doubt pass on to Kakashi later.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Sorry bout that kids, can't help it if Sasuke is a horny bastard." For that he received another hard whack on the head, this time from the handle of a kunai which Sasuke had been in the process of putting in his weapon pouch.

This received more sniggers from the genin.

"Right if we could get on with training sometime this year please!" said a disgruntled Sasuke.

"Training grounds?" Enquired Naruto. He received a curt nod from Sasuke who quickly gathered his Genin out of the front door.

"Yosh! Let the fight for eternal love begin!"

They arrived at the old training grounds, where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were given the test to see who could get the bell from Kakshi nearly eight years ago. And failed miserably. Sasuke had repeated this exercise with his team much to the same results.

Haruki had come the closest to getting a bell because of his extra training with Neji and with the help of his blood-line limit Byugakan . But he was still no match for Sasuke. Once he had finished training his team Naruto had promised him access into the ANBU, which had been denied for years because if issues of how trustworthy he was after running to Orochimaru. He was the same level as Naruto, even with the first level of Kyuubi's chakra activated.

The old Team 7 were now considered the new legendary Saanin, all three had surpassed expectations. Sakura becoming a renowned medical Nin and was currently touring other countries providing help for Fires allies.

After Haruki, Ichiro had been the next closest, he had talent for weaponry and taijitsu, but he was foiled by a simple trap from Sasuke rendering him pinned to a tree by kunai..

As expected Ito still hadn't mastered her Mind-Switch Jutsu but she was good at Henges and trickery. She had transformed into Sakura, knowing her through Ino and tried to seduce Sasuke. But he'd seen straight through it and sent her flying with a punch muttering 'Tch, women' under his breathe.

After the first few months though, he'd worked miracles and whipped them up into fantastic shape. They had all made massive progress with their taijutsu, Haruki had even began mastering the famous Points of Divinty move from Neji. Ichiro had become an expert with the Katana making him a fine choice for the ANBU one day and he'd even began to show an interest in summoning. Ito had perfected her Mind-Switch Jutsu and was quickly becoming skilled in Genjutsu.

Overall Sasuke was extremely proud of his team and now he was getting a chance to show them his true power. He'd show them how grateful they should be for having such a great sensei. 'Now,' he thought 'Time to kick the Hokage's butt'.

The three genins were sat by the logs that Naruto had been tied to all those years ago and they were waiting expectantly for the mind-blowing battle to begin.

The grounds were silent and the only movement was the wind swaying the hair of two of Konoha's most powerful ninja. Sasuke's raven bangs shadowed his eyes as he dropped into fighting stance.

Naruto did the same, his blue eyes narrowed in determination. 'I'll show these Genin what power is needed for a Hokage level battle' He smirked and Sasuke smirked back. As soon as Haruki activated his Byugakan, the fight began. They surged forward and meet with a clash of kunai, their immense charkas causing the air to crackle. The exchanged kicks and punches blow for blow, neither letting down. Shuriken were thrown and dodged at lightening speed. To the genin, they were blurs zipping back and forth over the training grounds.

"Come on Dobe, warm up's over. Lets get this fight on for real." Taunted Sasuke as he back flipped from a chakra infused kick aimed for his chest.

"Fine by me!" Came the energetic reply from Naruto.

The three genin just sat their dumbfounded, their hair stood on end from the amount of chakra oozing from the two shinobi locked in battle.

"_That _was warm up!" Ito said in shock.

"My Dad said they were good…but I didn't realise they were that good." Haruki said.

Naruto laughed at this.

"Hey Sasuke-teme. You hear what Haruki said? Neji says we're good! We have praise from the almighty Hyuuga!" Sasuke just ignored this comment, his Sharingan began blazing as he executed familiar seal causing fiery Katons to rain down on the blonde loudmouth. Naruto instantly threw up a water jutsu which distinguished the fires in a gush of steam. In the cover the steam provided, Naruto created hundreds of Kage Bunshins and launched at Sasuke with a battle cry, throwing shurikens. The hundreds of shurikens were impossible to dodge, as they came from all angles, so Sasuke quickly formed seals which made a wind jutsu that sent currents of strong wind outwards. This forced the shurikens backwards and like shrapnel they hit the many Kage Bunshins, extinguishing them in a poof of smoke. Again Sasuke made seal and this time the earth around his feet began to liquefy and Sasuke completely disappeared into the ground.

When the smoke had cleard Naruto instantly realised where he'd gone. With a curse he launched himself into the air, giving himself time to focus chakra into both fists. When Sakura had used this technique on Kakashi before, he realised it was the most effective way to deal with that jutsu. With a crash the blonde came back down to earth, sending rocks and dust flying and a shockwave to resound through the training grounds. The three genins just hung onto the logs for dear life as landscape took a dramatic change.

Meanwhile back at the Hyuuga mansion, Neji was doing his daily meditations. He was beginning to go into a deeper state of relaxation when he felt an enormous amount of chakra and a shockwave, causing a couple of tiles to fall from the roof and smash on the ground. Frowning he identified the enormous charkas as Sasuke's and Narutos. His frown deepened when he realised his son was meant to be training with the said Uchiha this moment in time. Getting up, Neji went to go and see just what the hell was going on.

Ino was in the woods surrounding Konoha, searching for rare flowers when she also felt the shockwave. Having nothing better to do and being down right nosy, she began to wonder over to the source of the commotion.

Kakashi had been sedately roaming the streets of Konoha, his head stuck in a book of Icha Icha Violence 2, when he felt the shockwave and flare of chakra. Realising it was the antics of the Hokage and Sasuke again, he began to walk over to the training ground to break things up if it became too violent. He snickered evilly as he thought back to his book. He was positive Jiraiya had based it on Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke lay shocked for a couple of seconds as a large rock cracked him on the head. Shaking himself he began crawling back to the surface through the broken ground. When he got to the surface he found Naruto just standing there, waiting, in a light cloud of dust. Sasuke warily approached the lone figure, kunai at the ready. He paused as he saw the blonde begin to form more seals, studying them with his Sharingan he saw they were only seals for a Henge. Sasuke laughed to himself,

"A Henge won't bet me Dobe!" He called.

"Well lets see shall we?" Came the reply, a smirk evident in Naruto's voice. Becoming quite curious Sasuke launched forward and began circling Naruto at top speed. Knowing the blonde couldn't catch his movements, he sprang forward and was about to pin a kunai to an undefended throat when he paused in mid-attack.

'Gotcha!' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't believe it…it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Naruto's hair was sexily dishevelled, his eyes sparkled an impossible blue setting off his golden skin which seemed to glow eerily with it's own light. Those pink lips looked so tantalisingly inviting. Everything about Naruto screamed 'Ravish me now!'.

"It's my new technique," Purred Naruto, his voice sending shivers down Sasuke's throat as he slowly approached the Uchiha. "It's called Art of Sasuke Seduction." Naruto was on top of him now, those blue eyes looking deep into black ones. Then without warning, Naruto's lips were on Sasuke's. The kiss at first was slow and passionate, but Sasuke's brain finally kicked in and not wanting to be out done by the blonde, he pushed them both to the ground and straddled Naruto's hips. Their lips came crashing together hungrily as they savoured each others taste. With the amount of work being piled on both of them at the moment they hadn't had a proper night together for a week now and they were both getting sexually frustrated. Because of this, they quickly forgot that three young genins were observing them.

It just so happened that at this point Neji, Ino and Kakashi decided to make their appearance at the training grounds. All three just stood shocked at the scene in front of them. They had known about Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship for years now and had seen things like this many times before, but for them to be doing it in front of young kids was just un-acceptable. They each strode forwards and covered the eyes of the children, Kakashi deftly plucked the notes Ichiro had been making, from his hands, and hid them inside his jounin uniform.

Naruto and Sasuke froze when they felt two angry charkas approaching. They both quickly leapt up and faced the raging Ino and Neji.

If anyone passed by the traning grounds in the next five minutes they would see a Hokage cowering behind an ex-missing-nins back while one of the leading ANBU figures screamed and shook his fists at the two of them. Then they would see a woman reach over and punch the two powerful shinobi on top of the heads and stride away dragging a child with her.

The training ground was now empty except for the two ninja, who just stood there for several seconds.

"Sasuke…" Started Naruto in a guilty voice.

"What?" Snapped Sasuke, who did not take kindly to being yelled at by the Hyuuga.

"Sorry." Muttered Naruto, his shoulders slumping. The blonde almost gasped when he felt the Uchiha envelope him in a tight hug.

"I'm not angry at you, Dobe…I'm angry at us being interrupted." Sasuke said as he began nibbling at Naruto's earlobe. Naruto smirked and moaned slightly as Sasuke began to make his way lower down Naruto's neck, leaving small red marks as he went.

"Well, it looks like we have the whole day to ourselves, ne?" Answered Naruto. He felt Sasuke smirk against his skin and heard him chuckle evilly.

"Why, yes it does." With that said they disappeared in whirl of leaves and dust and didn't immerge again till the next day.

* * *

**End.**

Hope you liked. Please review!


End file.
